


【吉莱】一个小别归来场景

by esdorenza (Patronus_Stag)



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Leather, M/M, 吉尔菲艾斯 - Freeform, 吉莱, 莱因哈特 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-21 20:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patronus_Stag/pseuds/esdorenza
Summary: 他身为皇帝必须坐镇首都，而吉尔菲艾斯代他踏遍宇宙星河。但吉尔菲艾斯永远不会背叛他，如同他本人不可能背叛自己。无比的强大、甜美而忠贞，宇宙间他唯一可以交出每一寸的人。皮革，一点ds undertone
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 10





	【吉莱】一个小别归来场景

别脱掉。

莱因哈特白皙的手按在红发青年的手腕上。

他撇过头不去看至亲的友人，后者从丰厚的金发下瞥见一点耳廓的红晕。蓝眼睛惊讶地微微睁大，随即了然，带着玩笑的促狭地看了他一眼。然后吉尔菲艾斯扳过他的下颔，温柔而不容拒绝地亲吻他的嘴唇。

莱因哈特感受着仍带寒意皮革贴在温暖的皮肤，很快有了潮湿的水汽，吸在脸颊上，皮肤被轻松捏起的感觉。

他是那么放松、如此期待，全然信任。

双手环上他元帅的后颈，手指卷进红发里打转。吉尔菲艾斯腾出手来，解开他的腰带，仍带着手套的手伸向他身后的软肉揉捏。

被对方的大腿卡进腿间时，莱因哈特抻直了脖颈发出一声呻吟，两具年轻的身体此刻紧密地贴合，将怀中青年一阵兴奋的战栗原原本本传递到始作俑者的身上。

军服中的吉尔菲艾斯元帅一丝不苟，身为皇帝的他却只着一间丝绸浴衣，全然被压制身下。简直是古代篡位夺权的将军与被软禁的皇帝，甚至已成为那被隐秘豢养的男宠。

他身为皇帝必须坐镇首都，而吉尔菲艾斯代他踏遍宇宙星河。但吉尔菲艾斯永远不会背叛他，如同他本人不可能背叛自己。无比的强大、甜美而忠贞，宇宙间他唯一可以交出每一寸的人。

陛下，要专心。

耳边的吐气让他突然回神，下一秒被湿濡温热激得浑身一颤，皮革包裹的手指握上了已经勃起的性器。陌生的触感与视觉的刺激让年轻的皇帝双腿发软，吉尔菲艾斯则顺势施压于肩头，将他按跪在身前。他也伸手去够吉尔菲艾斯的腰带时却被他挥手打开了，抬眼望见红发的军人掌控一切的笑容，俯视着他轻轻摇头。

然后他走开了，柜门打开的摸索声。一条小羊皮的漆黑软鞭扫过他的前胸，凉意，期待，他听到温厚的声音不容置喙地发话。

陛下在臣离开期间，可有失当行为？

难道不就是此刻，主君的膝盖落地，在柔软的地毯上，挚友与臣子脚下。

他不回答，红发的元帅也不强求，上来脱去了他的浴袍，手指漫不经心地划过同样白皙的肩背。年轻的主君的身体，一向包裹着军人礼服下的身体，精瘦得有单薄之感。

吉尔菲艾斯意识到自己竟嫉妒起那些衣服。在无理的情绪中手起鞭落，后背泛起一道红痕，诱人得如同一个吻。莱因哈特压制住反抗的本能，高傲的心灵需要安全的臣服，被接住，被包裹。是愉悦的疼痛。吉尔菲艾斯没有不擅长的事情，如果有那便是仅此一件——违背莱因哈特的意志。

所以他是自己想要。莱因哈特的轻哼与呻吟在他耳中何尝不是美妙的奏乐。

光裸与衣冠楚楚相对，仿佛裸露才意味着权威与高贵，没有人比他更适合为君。

他打算脱手套扩张的时候再次被金发的皇帝制止，半信半疑地将他翻过身，掰开臀缝时看到的是翕动松软的后穴与水光。

他听见自己倒抽一口气，顺手就掌掴上紧实的臀部，看眼下的身体绷紧又放松。

坏孩子。

莱因哈特发出一声含混不清的咕哝，

吉尔菲艾斯抚摩着他的后背，金属拉链的滑动声，然后他被缓慢填满。擦过敏感点，捋平穴肉的皱褶。细微疼痛与火花般的快感窜上脊柱，脑颅中有一片云。

制服坚硬的棱角蹭红了柔嫩不见光处的皮肤，他在快感中呻吟浮沉，白灼的液体在强硬的临界疼痛的快感中落上皮革。他吮吸自己和皮革的味道 吉尔菲艾斯身上的香味。他扣住湿黏的材质下有力温热的手，用力回头吻他，不让他拔出。对方的精液从股间留下，他想记住。年少时的莱因哈特曾对此感到难堪，而现在的他只想把印记与羁绊保留至永恒。

（吉尔菲艾斯清理时他们又在浴室做了第二轮


End file.
